In my dreams
by Hell-Dey
Summary: Une adolescente perturbée et grande admiratrice de Harry Potter se retrouve plongée dans son monde... mais à une autre époque !  Sirius B./OC Remus L./OC Regulus B./OC James P./Lily E.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Junie se leva sans entrain ce matin-là. Le ciel, dehors, était dépourvu de nuages et les oiseaux chantaient innocemment : c'était le début de l'été. Mais pour Junie, depuis des années, les saisons s'enchaînaient sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle se fichait du temps qui passait comme elle se fichait de ceux qui l'entouraient chaque jour. Elle se fichait de tout. Excepté des livres. Junie adorait les livres, elle les dévorait (mouahah je viens d'imaginer dans ma tête une pauvre fille en train de bouffer des livres…oui bon, ok.)

Chaque jour, en rentrant du lycée, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre à double tour et elle lisait pour ne sortir de sa transe que lorsqu'il fallait manger. C'était sa bouffée d'air frais dans son monde pollué par toutes ses idées noires. Le problème était que Junie ne lisait qu'une seule fois chaque livre, elle détestait se relire et les livres s'amoncelaient dans sa petite chambre. Du coup, celui qui lui servait de géniteur avait déterminé qu'il ne lui achèterait pas un livre de plus et l'air se raréfiait… La seule histoire que Junie arrivait à relire sans mourir d'ennui : Harry Potter. Cette série ne l'ennuyait absolument pas, elle la trouvait vivifiante (les expressions de vieux X) ) contrairement aux autres qui lui donnaient envie de dormir chaque fois qu'elle les relisait.

Car c'était cela, relire un livre dont elle connaissait la fin l'ennuyait au plus profond d'elle-même et c'était la même chose pour sa vie : elle savait ce qu'il se passerait chaque jour prochain et les seuls évènements inattendus étaient néfastes. On pouvait résumer sa vie en une seule phrase : chaque jour elle allait à l'école pour s'y faire enfermer huit heures avant de ressortir et d'être obligée de faire ses devoirs. Bien sûr, Junie n'était pas tout à fait normal (sinon, pourquoi je l'aurais choisi comme héroïne, hein ?) mais les seuls éléments qui auraient pu rendre sa vie un temps soit peu intéressante lui avaient fait beaucoup de mal et la rongeaient encore aujourd'hui intérieurement. Il y avait eu, alors qu'elle avait trois ans, cette fois où elle avait surpris son père en train de battre sa femme, complètement ivre. Sa mère l''avait regardée, désespérée, et lui avait soufflé de retourner dans sa chambre. Ce qu'elle avait fait. Et elle avait couvert les cris de celle qui lui avait donné la vie par sa musique. En effet, à trois ans elle avait déjà un mp3 car ses parents, très riches à cause d'un commerce pas très net, voulaient qu'elle soit à la pointe de la mode. Ils devaient être déçus les pauvres, à 15 ans elle s'habillait toujours dans un style décontracté. Bref (je sais ça se dit pas dans une histoire mais faut une transition). A quatre ans elle avait vu sa mère mourir sous les yeux après une commotion cérébrale. La « commotion » en question c'était son père qui avait frappé son épouse avec une batte de baseball à la tête. A six ans, il l'avait obligé à rentrer dans une école privée pour bien mettre en avant combien il se souciait de l'éducation de sa fille. Elle détestait cette école, où elle devait mettre un uniforme avec une jupe trop courte et où il y avait tous ces petits minis génies, trop sages et trop parfaits. A huit ans son père l'avait frappée pour la première fois. Si fort qu'elle s'était évanouie. A dix ans il avait pris l'habitude de la battre tous les jours, l'alcool aidant. Et à douze ans, lorsqu'elle avait eu son premier petit copain et le dernier, son père avait tabassé le pauvre garçon à mort. Depuis elle ne se montrait plus avec personne en publique, préférant rester seule. Mais personne ne pouvait deviner sa détresse, qui aurait pu soupçonner ce père à l'air si tendre et si préoccupé par l'avenir de sa fille d'être ainsi un tel monstre ? Et encore, Junie était presque sûre qu'elle n'avait pas tout vu, que son père avait tué encore tellement de gens dont elle ignorait le nom. Elle en était persuadée car il avait eu l'air très sûr de lui en tuant son copain et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre les cris provenant de la cave…

D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, un long hurlement lui déchirait les tympans. Elle ferma d'un coup sec la porte de sa chambre qui s'était entrouverte pour ne pas que son père l'accuse de l'espionner et lança la musique à fond. Grossière erreur. Elle n'entendit pas son père l'appeler pour qu'elle lui apporte à boire. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre en défonçant la porte au passage et qu'il vit sa fille en larmes, il s'approcha d'elle avec un faux air compatissant :

« Ma chérie, souffla-t-il, une lueur sadique dans les yeux, que se passe-t-il ? Un problème à l'école, avec un garçon ?

Non, non, ce n'est rien, murmura Junie en essuyant ses larmes, ne voulant pas que son père fasse une victime de plus pour elle

Eh bien dans ce cas, pourquoi tu pleures pauvre petite c*nne ? se mit à hurler l'homme

Je…je…

Arrête de pleurnicher ! »

Et il la frappa violemment au visage. Junie se releva rapidement, prit un livre qui trainait par là, et s'enfuit en claquant la porte au nez de son père. Elle savait que de toute façon il la frapperait. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain à clef, espérant que la porte tiendrait un peu plus longtemps que celle de sa chambre. Elle voulait mourir. Là. Maintenant. Pour échapper à ce monde morose, gris, déprimant. Pour se calmer et ne plus rien sentir, elle prit un peu d'héroïne puis elle se saisit d'un couteau qui trainait (vous n'avez pas de couteau vous dans votre salle de bain ? Bon ok moi non plus mais elle va pas prendre sa brosse à dent pour se poignarder ! o_o Donc on va dire que c'est normal). Lentement elle s'ouvrit la peau des avant-bras pour bien voir le sang couler puis elle se trancha d'un coup vif les veines au niveau du poignet. Avec un cri elle s'effondra sur le sol si blanc désormais taché de rouge. Elle entendit vaguement son père lui crier dessus et la porte craquer dans un grondement sourd sous son poids. Elle voyait flou. Devant elle, le livre qu'elle avait jeté en entrant dans la pièce s'ouvrit, les pages défilèrent. C'était Harry Potter.

« Si seulement j'avais eu une vie un peu plus intéressante comme la sienne. J'aurais tellement aimé être une sorcière pour tuer ce vieux fou et pouvoir me défendre de n'importe qui. J'aurais pu être normale, étudier dans une grande et joyeuse école, avoir mes amies et mon copain sans redouter l'Autre. J'aurais pu rejoindre la ligue contre Voldemort, me battre contre lui, rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'aurais pu… mais ce monde-ci n'accepte pas la différence, il n'accepte pas la féerie, tout ce qui pourrait embellir une vie, alors je préfère quitter ce monde sans vie pour le pays des anges. »

_Bon ceci n'est qu'un prologue (très court, enfin près de deux pages word quand même !) donc les autres chapitres seront plus longs. _

_Je tiens à signaler que je n'ai jamais réussi à écrire une fic en entier malgré tous les encouragements et que en général j'ai supprimé tout ce que j'avais écrit tellement c'était nul __ mais celle-là je vais essayer de la terminer, ne vous inquiétez pas ! _

_Par contre je ne peux pas écrire très régulièrement, j'ai vu que certains postaient tous les jours bah moi ce sera tous les mois on va dire ^^_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là même si ce prologue est très… philosophique ! (pour moi la philosophie commence où finit l'obéissance o_o c'était philosophique non ? Bon…ok, compris.)_

_Voilà bonne suite de lecture pour ceux qui continuent et pour les autres :'(_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que vous continuerez à lire cette histoire même si ce chapitre est pas terrible !_

_Sixtoufly : comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas encore abandonné ! Moi aussi j'ai souvent rêvé de ça mais comme ce n'est jamais arrivé j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic ! _

Junie ouvrit les yeux avec peine. Autour d'elle, tout n'était que lumière.

« C'est ça le paradis ? »

Une main salvatrice apparut devant elle mais elle préféra se lever seule. On ne savait jamais, mieux valait être prudent. La personne si secourable ne parut pas s'en offusquer et lui sourit. C'était une jeune femme blonde, aux grands yeux bleus innocents et d'une beauté angélique. Elle était vêtue d'une longue tunique blanche ample qui allait jusqu'au sol.

« Je suis Gabrielle, dit la femme. Je sais que tu n'es pas croyante mais tu dois quand même me connaître, non ? L'archange Gabrielle.

- Euh… si vous le dites, marmonna Junie en levant les yeux au ciel : encore une cinglée qui se prenait pour un être divin

- Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? lui sourit gentiment Gabrielle. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, tu peux me le dire.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je ne vous croie pas, si ça peut vous rassurer, grogna Junie

- Je ne suis pas là pour que tu m'aimes, je me fiche bien de ce que tu peux penser, lui dit franchement la jeune femme blonde. Je suis là pour te guider.

- Me guider ? demanda Junie, qui n'écoutait pas très attentivement

- Oui, te guider dans ta nouvelle vie, lui confirma Gabrielle

- Ma nouvelle vie ?

- Oui, nous, le Ciel, avons décidé de te donner une autre vie, une autre chance.

- Une autre vie ?

- Arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis, tu as bien entendu, une autre vie.

- Mais… pourquoi ? interrogea Junie

- Eh bien vois-tu nous pensons que tu as ta place au Paradis mais d'un autre côté tu te drogues, tu insultes tes camarades, tu es asociale…Tu ne ferais pas un bon ange dans l'état actuel des choses ! conclut Gabrielle avec un air défaitiste

- Moi, pas un bon ange ? Mais je suis la plus gentille fille de la Terre ! s'exclama Junie. Vous pensez vraiment ça de moi ?

- Moi je suis neutre mais certains pensent effectivement que tu ne mériterais pas une place parmi nous. C'est pourquoi, comme je te l'ai dis, nous te donnons une seconde chance.

- C'est-à-dire ? fit l'adolescente, étonnée et intéressée

Eh bien, tu vas avoir une seconde vie, je t'en ai déjà parlé non ? Comme dans cette vie-ci tu n'as pas eu de très bonnes conditions pour prouver ta bonté, dans ta nouvelle existence tu auras tout ce qu'il te faut pour t'épanouir, tout ce dont tu as rêvé ou presque.

- J'ai bien dit presque car nous ne voulons pas non plus trop te faciliter la tache. C'est pourquoi ton père sera dans ton nouveau monde lui aussi et il agira exactement comme il agit en ce moment même. Tu dois trouver la force de le combattre et de l'envoyer aux enfers. Il y aura également quelques autres petites complications mais rien de bien sérieux, rassure-toi.

- Complications ? répéta Junie, mais, que… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un éclair blanc l'aveugla et elle se sentit tirée vers un autre lieu. A ses côtés, le sourire de Gabrielle s'estompa peu à peu et elle ne vit bientôt plus que du blanc.

Blanc.

Rien que du blanc.

Et puis une tache noire, grossissante, semblant se rapprocher.

Junie savait que la situation était anormale mais elle n'avait pas peur : comme Gabrielle l'avait dit, cette vie-là serait meilleure, du moins elle l'espérait.

_Ce chapitre est très court, je sais, encore plus que le prologue mais bon… Il est aussi moins bien écrit mais ça c'est parce que ce passage de l'histoire ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement même si il donne beaucoup d'explications sur ce qui va se passer. Au moins, vous l'aurez eu plus vite que prévu (un jour seulement, on y prend goût ))_

_Voilà, bonne suite de lecture et merci encore à ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, c'est très encourageant !_


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

_Sixtoufly : je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien lu et prendre ta review comme un compliment ! ^^_

_Même si, comme tu l'as dit, il n'y a rien a commenté merci d'avoir lu la suite ! Ce chapitre est plus long, j'étais plus motivée _

_J'ai aussi vu que certains m'avaient mis dans leurs alertes : review ? :)_

_Et bien sûr merci aussi aux autres revieweurs et bonne lecture !_

Junie ouvrit les yeux lentement, avec difficultés. Autour d'elle tout était blanc. Etait-elle encore au paradis ? Non, Gabrielle lui avait certifiée qu'elle ne mourrait pas.

D'ailleurs, une voix peu mélodieuse qui ressemblait à tout sauf à celle d'un ange l'appela :

« Miss ! Miss ! Professeur, je crois qu'elle reprend conscience !

- Où je suis ? réussit à articuler Junie en ouvrant de grands yeux un peu hagards. »

Elle se trouvait vraisemblablement dans une infirmerie, en compagnie de l'infirmière elle-même (la propriétaire de la voix) et d'un vieux monsieur étrange. La femme était habillée dans une mode ancienne et démodée, impression que renforçait le chignon serré qu'elle s'était fait avec ses cheveux bruns virant au gris. Quand à l'homme, il portait une ample tunique jaune criard et sa longue barbe blanche, presque aussi longue que ses cheveux, était attachée en une sorte de nœud. Il avait un long nez aquilin, des yeux bleus perçants et des lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Junie, affolée de se retrouver face à deux cinglés, peur qui s'accrut lorsqu'elle vit les chaussures à boucles du vieillard

- Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, et voici notre infirmière, Madame Pomfresh –Ah elle avait vu juste, la vieille chouette était bien infirmière !-

- Dumbledore…Poudlard…Pomfresh...répéta lentement la jeune fille pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris, les prenant certainement pour des fous

- Oui mademoiselle, lui confirma, bienveillant, Dumbledore puisque c'était lui. Ici vous êtes à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie la plus réputée d'Angleterre et même, j'ose le penser, du monde !

- Gné ? Sorcellerie ? fit Junie, abasourdie

- Oui vous avez bien compris, magie si vous préférez, lui répéta Dumbledore, visiblement inquiet de son état de santé mental

- Mais…c'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant le plus possible sur son lit, s'éloignant ainsi des deux adultes comme si, à trop rester près d'eux, elle risquait d'être contaminée par leur folie

- Serait-ce une moldue ? chuchota Pomfresh à Dumbledore en sortant discrètement sa baguette

- Moldue ? Non, non, je suis une sorcière, je ne suis pas une moldue ! s'écria Junie en s'aplatissant contre le mur. Pitié pas le sortilège d'Oubliettes !

- Vous voyez Pompom, elle connaît bien le monde de la magie, il est inutile de lui faire subir ce sort, c'est une parfaite petite sorcière, sourit le Directeur. N'est-ce pas petite ?

- Oui, oui, dit vivement l'adolescente trop effrayée par les deux vieux fous comme elle les appelait intérieurement pour relever le 'petite'. D'ailleurs, où est ma baguette ? Ma baguette, où est-elle ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée mademoiselle, nous n'en avons pas trouvé sur vous lorsque vous êtes arrivée ici. D'ailleurs, pouvez-vous me dire comment vous êtes arrivée ici ? »

Junie le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche formant un o parfait. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce petit détail, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un mensonge crédible et vite. Désespérée, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux environs. Quelqu'un reposait dans le lit à côté d'elle mais elle ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était car les rideaux étaient fermés. Saisissant sa chance, elle dit en désignant l'occupant du lit :

« Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes ici, nous ferions mieux d'aller dans votre bureau professeur Dumbledore.

- Non ce n'est pas la peine, intervint Pomfresh, je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil et il ne risque pas de se réveiller avant trois heures au moins.

- Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas un peu risqué ? insista Junie dont le cerveau fonctionnait à vive allure

- Sûre, moins risqué que de parcourir tous les couloirs du château alors que c'est 'l'heure de pointe' avec vous. Tous les élèves vous remarqueraient alors qu'ici il n'y a qu'un élève. De plus, j'ai plutôt l'impression que vous cherchez à gagner du temps pour inventer votre petite histoire, je me trompe ? interrogea malicieusement Dumbledore, une lueur dans l'œil

- Vous osez lire mes pensées ! s'exclama, choquée, Junie qui s'était habituée à ce nouveau monde magique.

- Oui, mais je n'ai toujours pas saisi le pourquoi du comment de votre visite et j'aimerais que vous me le disiez de vive voix et que je ne sois pas obligé de fouiller dans votre tête, c'est extrêmement désagréable et pour moi et pour vous. »

Junie jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade d'infirmerie qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir derrière les lourdes tentures. Faux frère. Bon, il allait falloir que son cerveau se décide à inventer un truc plausible et rapidement parce qu'elle sentait que les deux sorciers commençaient à s'impatienter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité non plus, il l'enfermerait immédiatement à l'asile ! Quoi que dans ce monde de dingues peut être que sa folie passerait pour normale, qui sait ? Alors qu'elle se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le monde des fous à lier, la voix de Gabrielle résonna dans son esprit.

_« Junie, c'est moi Gabrielle. Tu sais celle qui t'as envoyée ici et qui doit te guider. Et bien c'est ce que je vais faire. Tu peux leur raconter ce que tu veux, ton père est conditionné pour croire que tout ce que tu auras dit est vrai. C'est un sortilège très puissant qu'utilisent souvent les Anges. _

- _Vous utilisez la magie ? _s'étonna Junie mais voyant les airs intrigués des deux poudlariens elle se reconcentra sur ce qu'il était en train de se passer_. Je veux bien leur raconter n'importe quoi mais la question est : quoi ? Il faut que je trouve un truc crédible et au plus vite alors si tu pouvais m'aider un peu !_

- _Ca va, calme-toi ou je ne te parle plus, _bouda l'archange_. Bon, l'histoire que nous avions mise au point est que tu es une étudiante française d'une petite école privée de Paris. Comme tu as vécu là-bas dans ton ancienne vie, tu joueras parfaitement ton rôle. Ton école s'appelait Notre Dame du Magemagot _(XD mais quel est ce nom étrange ? Franchement j'ai de ces idées… !)

- _Vous auriez pas pu trouver mieux ? _marmonna Junie

- _Si tu es si intelligente tu n'as qu'à trouver toi-même_, se vexa Gabrielle._ Bref Notre Dame du Magemagot a brûlé il y a pas longtemps, des Mangemorts, c'est pour ça que nous avons choisi cette école qui existe vraiment. Comme leurs registres d'élèves ont brûlé en même temps, tu te fondras dans la masse d'élèves qui se sont enfuis. Tu as de faux papiers dans ton sac à main pour attester de la véracité de ton identité : Gabrielle Desanges, compris ?_

- _Nan mais sérieux, vous déc*nnez là ! _explosa intérieurement Junie(c'est dur de crier dans sa tête, vous devriez essayer)_ Vous auriez pas pu trouver mon con que Desanges ? Et puis Gabrielle, je ne suis pas vous !_

- _C'est bon, si t'es pas contente tu te débrouilles toute seule ! Donc tu t'es enfuie. Comme tu as été très choquée, ton père a décidé de quitter la France et t'as inscrite ici. Questions ?_

- _Si j'ai bien compris, mon père existe toujours dans cette existence-là mais il pense que l'histoire que je vais racontée est vraie. _

- _Oui, par contre il aura bien commis tous les meurtres que tu as vus étant enfant : Jimmy (C'est l'histoire de Jimmy Neutron ! (8)), ton premier et unique petit-ami et ta mère. _

- _Bien, je crois que je ferais mieux de raconter tout ça à Dumby-chou parce qu'il a l'air de s'impatienter. _

- _Ah oui, je vais aussi t'apposer un sortilège afin qu'il ne puisse pas lire tes pensées. Ne t'inquiètes pas, durant notre échange il n'a pas pu non plus. Bonne chance Junie»_

En effet, Dumbledore l'interrogeait toujours du regard, l'air profondément vexé de ne pas réussir à lire ses pensées.

« Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous nous illuminer sur la raison de votre présence ici ?

- Oui, oui désolée, je m'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées, s'empressa de répondre Junie voyant que le Directeur avait l'air de mauvaise humeur

- Pensées qui me sont imperméables, marmonna-t-il

- J'étais élève à Notre Dame du Magemagot, l'ignora Junie. Vous savez, l'école de Paris qui a brûlé ?

- Oui, je sais, soupira Dumbledore en repensant à cette perte tragique : Notre Dame du Magemagot formait de très bons aurors, c'était la meilleure école du monde.

- Donc j'ai réussi à en réchapper et mon père a préféré m'éloigner de France, il croyait que j'étais traumatisée et il avait peur pour notre sécurité. D'ailleurs il a du vous envoyer une lettre annonçant l'arrivée par Portoloin de Gabrielle Desanges à Poudlard. Il y expliquait toutes les raisons de cette inscription.

- C'est étrange, je ne me souviens pas d'une pareille missive, marmonna Dumbledore pour lui-même. Pourtant je m'en serais souvenu, aucun autre élève de Notre Dame du Magemagot n'a souhaité aller étudier à Poudlard.

- Vous croyez qu'elle a pu être interceptée ? fit semblant de s'inquiéter Junie

- Ne vous tracassez pas, je pense que votre père avait fait le nécessaire pour que la lettre ne puisse être lue que par moi, la rassura Dumbledore

- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûre si j'étais vous, mon père est un moldu, il ne connaît pas les sorts qui auraient pu sécuriser le parchemin et il ne se rend pas bien compte de tout ce que Voldemort peut faire, lui dit Junie

- Nous ferons tout notre possible pour que vous soyez en sécurité, miss Desanges.

- Je suis acceptée alors ? se réjouit Gabrielle puisque c'était son nouveau nom.

- Oui, mais vous devrez d'abord passer quelques tests pour vérifier votre niveau, en quelle année pensez-vous aller ?

- Et bien, je viens d'avoir 16 ans mais je pense avoir le niveau pour passer en septième année, que pensez-vous qu'il soit le mieux ?

- Si vous avez vraiment le niveau requis, la septième année, assurément.

- Par contre, monsieur…je n'ai plus de baguette magique ni aucune affaire, tout a été détruit dans la bataille contre les Mangemorts, lui dit Gabrielle en baissant la tête pour cacher de fausses larmes

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous irez cet après-midi au chemin de Traverse avec les préfets-en-chef et là vous achèterez tout ce qu'il sera nécessaire. Voici la liste, lui indiqua-t-il en lui tendant un parchemin sur lequel figuraient toutes les fournitures scolaires à avoir.

- Merci monsieur, le remercia-t-elle

- Je voulais aussi vous demander quelles étaient vos options, que vous soyez en 6eme ou 7eme année vous devez faire un choix, l'informa-t-il

- Potions, métamorphoses, sortilèges, DCFM, soins aux créatures magiques, arithmancie, étude des moldus, botanique, astronomie, histoire de la magie…tout sauf divination !

- Bien. Vous allez manger puis vous irez acheter vos fournitures, ensuite nous ferons les tests et ce soir vous serez répartie devant tout Poudlard réuni. Des questions ?

- Non monsieur, merci monsieur » le remercia-t-elle.

_Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris (on sait jamais ce n'est peut-être pas limpide..euh clair) : _

_Junie se retrouve à Poudlard on ne sait pas encore à quelle époque mais Dumby est encore vivant donc c'est forcément avant la septième année de Harry. Bien sûr, ceux qui ont lu le résumé savent mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de tout le monde. Elle fait croire qu'elle vient d'une école française détruite par les mangemorts et son père qui existe toujours croit que c'est vraiment la réalité. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'enfance de Junie (sa mère tuée par son père, son copain tué par son père lui aussi, etc.) est aussi vrai dans cette époque (son père s'en souvient et a le même caractère qu'avant. _

_J'espère que vous avez compris parce que sinon ça va être compliqué pour vous !_

_Je voulais aussi vous dire que je suis assez fière de vous parce qu'il y a toujours eu au moins 20 visiteurs par jour, ce qui est pas mal puisque certains sont, comme moi, partis en vacances et ne peuvent pas se connecter._

_Donc merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! _


	4. Chapitre 3

Els & Aritzia : je sais, mes chapitres sont trop courts mais je m'en rends pas forcément compte tout de suite parce que sur word ça fait au moins 5 pages

Bridjet & Aritzia : l'histoire ressemble un peu à certaines autres pour le voyage entre les deux mondes mais je trouvais l'idée intéressante et la raison de ce voyage vient de moi, je n'ai jamais lu de fic où il y avait l'intervention des Anges. Donc pour l'idée de départ c'est vrai que je me suis inspirée de certaines autres fic que j'avais lues (Bridjet, je n'avais pas lu la tienne mais c'est vrai qu'elle y ressemble sur certains points) mais le reste c'est moi qui invente !

Aritzia : Oui, l'histoire est très dramatique mais juste au début, après ça devrait s'arranger ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère m'améliorer grâce à tes conseils

Sixtoufly : Merci pour ta gentille review, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu suis l'histoire

Ne t'inquiètes pas Junie, n'est pas un modèle de sagesse même si pour le moment elle est assez gentille et sage.

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, désolée.

Non, je ne m'arrête pas encore, rassurez-vous ! C'est juste pour vous dire qu'avec tous ces devoirs (trop drôle, apprendre tous les pays du monde : savez-vous où se situe l'Azerbaidjan ? Non ? Bande d'incultes ! Au dessus de l'Iran pour votre culture générale), plus le fait que je pars en Belgique pour le nouvel an, plus le fait que je vais chez mon père dès demain, plus le fait que j'avais écrit tout le chapitre mais que ma sœur l'a supprimé (charmant. Et après une amie qui est fille unique me dit que j'ai de la chance d'avoir une sœur…snif si c'est pas triste ça !) bref en gros vous aurez pas votre chapitre avant longtemps je pense.

Mais bon, positivons !

Sinon vous avez eu quoi à Noël ?

(Ca sent le racontage de vie là, vous feriez mieux de fuir avant que je ne continue à écrire)

Non, je ne dirais pas mes cadeaux, je passerai trop pour une geek (que je suis) !

Bonnes fêtes à tous en tout cas et ne buvez pas trop de champagne, ça fait ronfler ! x)

Votre auteur adorée,

Anne Onyme (oh nan je l'ai déjà sortie dans mon profil, c'est plus marrant à force ): )

PS : non je n'ai pas abusé sur le champomy !

* * *

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus vite, j'ai été trèèès occupée entre tous ces devoirs et tous mes autres problèmes (en fait j'étais juste déprimée à cause de certaines personnes dont je ne citerais pas le nom mais maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux, donc je suis prête à réécrire !). Heureusement, je vais avoir beaucoup de temps cette semaine pour écrire, dans mon lycée c'est la semaine de l'orientation ! Explication : on a une conférence par jour à peu près donc j'ai beaucoup de temps libre. Exemple : Aujourd'hui de 9h à 10h, hier de 11h à 12h. Tranquille !

Bon, à part raconter ma vie, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui : écrire un chapitre ! Eh oui pour votre plus grande joie, mesdames et messieurs mes chers admirateurs voici le tout nouveau, tout beau, tout neuf (ok ça revient au même que nouveau .) chapitre de votre fic préférée : In my dreams ! Youhou !

Là vous vous demandé à quoi je me shoote ? C'est simple, au vernis et au dissolvant… :bave:

Au fait, j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fic mais comme c'est plus un délire avec moi-même et que c'est tout, sauf intéressant je verrais avant de publier !

Oui, bon je vous laisse lire tranquilles…

Bien sûr, merci aux revieweurs et blablabla mais comme je l'ai déjà dit précédemment et que je déteste me répéter je vais pas faire 100 lignes.

Bref, bonne lecture !

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- (se tappe des barres avec son clavier d'ordinateur)

Junie/Gabrielle vit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir lentement, comme dans un cauchemar. Surprise de ce grincement si déplaisant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu lors du départ de Dumbledore et voulant faire bonne figure devant les nouveaux arrivants elle se releva rapidement puis arrangea ses oreillers (quelle idée, moi je les aurais pris pour étouffer mon agresseur avec, mais bon, elle ne sait pas encore ce qui va lui arriver, la pauvre…).

Elle entendit avec angoisse le pas lourd d'un homme résonner sur les dalles de pierre, semblant s'approcher de son lit à baldaquin. Ce bruit lui rappelait, sans qu'elle ne sache trop quoi, un souvenir déplaisant de sa petite enfance. Comprenant qu'elle ne trouverait pas quoi car son esprit était trop brumeux et voulant à tout prix mettre fin à son stress, elle tendit la main vers les rideaux blancs que Dumbledore avait fermés en partant et les ouvrit d'un geste magistral.

Elle n'en crut alors pas ses yeux.

Devant elle se tenait son père.

Elle aurait du s'en douter pourtant, mais son subconscient désirait tellement oublier cette ombre qui l'avait toujours surplombée…

Il s'approcha d'elle et Gabrielle put constater qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière confrontation, tant physiquement qu'olfactivement.

Il puait toujours le lourd parfum capiteux et hors de prix que se devait de porter tout riche ou toute personne voulant se faire une place dans leur monde de petits nobliaux. Physiquement, il n'était pas réellement désagréable à regarder mais l'air hautain qu'il prenait donnait envie de le gifler. Ses cheveux étaient d'un gris argenté noble, ses yeux d'un noir transperçant qui reflétait l'obscurité de son âme (hou, ça devient philosophique !), il portait toujours un costume de marque et sur son long nez aquilin reposait une délicate paire de lunettes à la monture dorée. On voyait bien à quelle classe sociale il appartenait, avec sa grosse montre à gousset en argent massif, sa cravate bien nouée et ses chaussures qui venaient d'être cirées. On ne pouvait s'empêcher, en le voyant comme ça, de le trouver imposant et respectable mais Gabrielle avait compris depuis longtemps que ce genre d'hommes-là n'était pas à admirer mais plutôt à craindre et à haïr, de préférence en silence.

Aussi quand son père s'approcha avec un air de gentillesse sadique et qu'elle eut le courage de lui adresser la parole, se fut pour s'aplatir devant lui :

« Père, vous m'avez manquez.

- Nous nous sommes vus il y a peu de temps pourtant, et sache que toi tu ne m'as pas manquée. J'ai eu la gentillesse de te placer ici au lieu de te renvoyer à la maison, je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, alors fait en sorte d'en être digne. Je veux que tu te montres noble, que tu t'habilles bien convenablement et que tu te rapproches des grandes familles de sorciers. C'est pourquoi je préfèrerais que tu ailles à Serpentard bien entendu, c'est là où se trouvent les familles de Sangs Purs les plus influentes, lui expliqua son cher père

- Mais…commença Gabrielle. Les Sangs-Purs de Serpentard sont anti-moldus et vous en êtes un !

- Je me fiche des idées qu'ils peuvent avoir, tant qu'ils m'apportent la richesse et le pouvoir ! Je les asservirai de toute façon ! s'énerva son père

- Euh…bien….mais vous avez entendu parler de Voldemort ? Parce que je crois qu'il est quand même plus fort que vous et c'est leur chef alors il sera pas content si vous lui piquez ses serviteurs… Non ?

- Non, je pactiserai avec lui et ensemble nous règnerons sur le monde, déclara-t-il puis il émit un rire machiavélique et sadique qui fit peur à Gabrielle (Mouhahahahahahaha ! Vous voyez le genre quoi…)

- Ah, bien, si vous le dites, marmonna Gabrielle qui se disait que son père était définitivement dingue

- Si je le dis ? Si je le dis ? Mais toi aussi tu le diras quand tu seras mariée avec Lui, s'exclama joyeusement son père, fier de son idée

- What ? fit Gabrielle. Mais père, il ne voudra jamais faire ça, il n'a aucun intérêt à se marier avec une sang-de-bourbe !

- Oh si, il le fera. Il a même déjà signé un contrat, lui dit-il en lui montrant brièvement ledit contrat. Tu n'es pas heureuse ma fille chérie ?

- Heureuse ? De me marier avec un monstre pour je ne sais quoi en échange ? Mais vous êtes dingue, il va me tuer dès que vous aurez rempli votre part du contrat ! s'écria Gabrielle

- Ca ne fera qu'une idiote de moins sur cette Terre, siffla son père. Mais tu n'as pas compris, ma part du contrat était de te faire épouser le Maître. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait.

- Hein ?

- Oui, et après il me donnera en échange toutes les richesses du monde et le pouvoir ! rit-il comme un dément

- Père, je crois que vous avez définitivement perdu la tête, soupira-t-elle. Pourquoi Lord Voldemort voudrait-il se fiancer à moi, je vous le demande ?

- Parce que tu connais le futur ! Tu croyais que le petit sort de ces anges allait le tromper ? Quand il est venu pour me tuer comme n'importe quel moldu, il a découvert que j'étais sous l'emprise d'un sort, et il a réussit à en déterminer la source, puis la cause ! Je sais tout : tu viens d'un univers parallèle où Poudlard est un livre et tu sais donc tout du futur ! Cela aidera beaucoup le Maître, tu ne crois pas ?

- Vous savez ! s'écria, horrifiée, Gabrielle en reculant et en s'emmêlant dans ses draps. Mais vous allez me retirer de Poudlard alors !

- Non, je veux que tu espionnes tout ce qu'il se passe ici, autant chez les Serpentards que chez les autres maisons. Et comme ça, tu te rapprocheras des futurs Mangemorts et tu te feras des alliés dans ton propre camp ! lui expliqua son père, tout content de son coup

- Mais vous êtes vraiment un malade !

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, tu dois apprendre le respect ! » s'énerva soudainement son père.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne put s'empêcher de la gifler violemment, laissant une trace rouge sur sa joue. Puis les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir sur la jeune fille sans défense car déjà affaiblie. Malheureusement pour elle, personne ne pouvait l'entendre car à part Pomfresh qui chantait à tue-tête dans son bureau, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et l'élève à côté d'elle, même s'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, dormait encore pour l'instant. Finalement, son père la laissa après lui avoir rappelé qu'elle devait aller à Serpentard et qu'il voulait qu'elle se comporte noblement.

Gabrielle garda une main sur sa joue endolorie pendant un moment, abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis elle décida d'aller voir l'autre élève pour lier connaissance à son réveil. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant qu'il était déjà bien réveillé !

Il avait de longs cheveux châtains entrecoupés de mèches plus claires qui lui donnaient un air d'ange. Ses yeux étaient d'un miel doré fondant et sa peau d'un pâle presque effrayant.

Vous l'avez compris, devant elle se tenait Remus Lupin, le plus mystérieux des maraudeurs.

Et elle bavait quasiment. Oui, il était beau, aussi beau qu'elle se l'était imaginé, même plus. Elle avait toujours trouvé Remus attirant dans les livres alors là, le voir en vrai…waouh !

Remarquant que la jeune fille le détaillait, il rougit et baissa la tête ce que Gabrielle trouva très mignon. Alors qu'elle rêvassait en le regardant, elle se rappela de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son père et se demanda s'il avait entendu.

« Salut ! l'interrompit-il dans ses pensées

- Hey, répondit, un peu gênée, Gabrielle.

- Tu es en quelle année ? Je ne t'avais jamais vue ici avant, remarqua-t-il –bon, il n'avait sûrement pas tout entendu, sinon il ne lui poserait pas la question-

- C'est parce que je suis nouvelle, expliqua-t-elle. Je vais entrer en 7ème année normalement, il faut encore que je fasse des tests de niveau ! Tu t'appelles comment en fait ?

- Remus Lupin, préfet-en-chef en 7ème année à Gyffondor, pour vous servir, se présenta-t-il. Et toi, tu es… ?

- Gabrielle Desanges, nouvelle à Poudlard, je viens de Notre Dame du Magemagot, lui répondit-elle en souriant. C'est en France, à …

- Paris, compléta-t-il, je sais. C'est pas l'école qui a été attaquée ?

- Si, répondit-elle sans aucune émotion dans la voix

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il en prenant la froideur de sa voix comme un rappel d'un mauvais souvenir

- Ce n'est rien, après tout j'ai de la chance : je suis encore en vie ! s'exclama joyeusement Gabrielle

- Oui… Tu parlais avec qui tout à l'heure ? questionna-t-il. J'ai entendu que vous vous disputiez mais j'étais un peu dans les vappes…

- Ce n'est rien, juste mon père, nos relations sont un peu tendues en ce moment, lui dit-elle car elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète

- Tu peux te confier à moi tu sais, fit-il malgré tout, je ne répèterai rien à personne !

- Je sais…mais ce n'est rien, vraiment ! répéta-t-elle, ses yeux commençant cependant à se remplir de larmes retenues

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, inquiété par l'air pâle et triste de la jeune fille

- Vraiment, confirma-t-elle en baissant la tête

- Je comprends, ce n'est pas facile de se confier » reconnut-il

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, et à la place explosa en sanglots. Gentiment, il lui tapota le dos et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas le lui dire, mais il avait entendu toute la discussion et la situation de Gabrielle l'émouvait. Cependant, il préférait ne pas trahir sa confiance en lui avouant qu'il savait toute son histoire et attendre qu'elle lui raconte tout d'elle-même.

Alors il se contenta de la serrer fort contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule.

C'est ainsi que Lily Evans, amour incompris de James Potter, Préfète-en-Chef et 7ème année à Gryffondor les trouva. Si elle ne dit rien, elle n'en pensa pas moins.

Comme aucun des deux ne semblaient l'avoir vue, elle attendit patiemment à l'entrée. Bien sûr, elle attendit longtemps car ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se lâcher. A vrai dire, ils ne desserrèrent leur étreinte que lorsque le reste des maraudeurs, à savoir James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Petigrew, arriva. Les trois amis restèrent bouche bée devant le spectacle de cette fille qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue dans les bras de leur Mumus.

Ce fut Sirius qui, comme à son habitude direct, parla le premier :

« Eh ben Lunard, je ne savais pas que tu me trompais !

- Hein ? fit Remus en relevant la tête et en lâchant aussitôt Gabrielle qui se tourna elle aussi vers la porte d'entrée

- Ne fais pas l'innocent Mumus, on t'a vu tu sais, lui dit Sirius en s'approchant d'eux avec un air de prédateur

- Euh…Patmol, tu me fais peur là ! dit Remus en reculant un peu sans pour autant lâcher la main de Gabrielle qui recula donc en même temps que lui

- Oui ? demanda d'ailleurs celle-ci à Sirius qui se rapprochait de plus en plus

- Oh oui, j'allais oublier de te dire bonjour, jolie demoiselle, s'exclama Sirius et Remus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel

- Euh…merci, je suppose, fit Gabrielle, un peu étonnée tandis que Remus soupirait

- Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mumus ? T'es jaloux ? demanda Sirius en se rapprochant sournoisement de lui

- Mais non, n'importe quoi ! se défendit Remus

- Siri, arrête de l'embêter, soupira James en rappelant à l'ordre son meilleur ami

- Mais quoi, je fais rien de mal ! bouda ce dernier. Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je suis méchant et malintentionné ?

- Parce que tu l'es ? proposa Peter

- Tss…vilain, c'est pas bien de se retourner contre son maître ! le gronda Sirius

- Arrêtez, il ne faut pas laisser le temps à Mumus de s'enfuir ! déclara James

- M'enfuir ? Mais pourquoi je devrais m'enfuir ? demanda le concerné en reculant un peu plus mais il se retrouva bloqué contre son lit

- Chut, chut, chut ! fit Sirius puis il s'adressa à Gabrielle. Nom ?

- Desanges, répondit-elle aussitôt en ayant la désagréable impression de passer un interrogatoire de police

- Prénom ?

- Gabrielle, mais on m'appelle Gaby.

- Gaby hein…sourit sarcastiquement Sirius en se tournant vers Remus. C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles dans vos petits moments je suppose ?

- Quoi ? Hein ? Que ?

- On dit comment, dit Sirius d'un air docte. Alors…âge ?

- 16 ans mais je suis en 7ème année !

- Une jeune hein…Hum…Maison ?

- Aucune, je n'ai pas encore été répartie, expliqua-t-elle

- Ah, tu es nouvelle ? Tu as intérêt à aller à Gryffondor alors ! Alors…depuis combien de temps es-tu avec Mumus ? Inutile de nier, mais je suppose une semaine au maximum vu que tu es nouvelle…

- Hein ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je me suis réveillée aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Tu t'es réveillée ? demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés dans un intense moment de réflexion. Ca veut dire qu'avant tu dormais ?

- Bah oui, je suis arrivée ici en mauvais état, admit-elle

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? questionna Sirius

- Eh bien, avant j'étais chez mon père mais il ne m'a pas vraiment soignée parce que c'est un moldu, expliqua Gabrielle tandis que Remus émettait une sorte de reniflement dédaigneux à l'entente du nom de son père. J'avais été blessée lors de l'attaque de Notre Dame du Magemagot, à Paris. C'est là où j'étudiais.

- Notre Dame de quoi ? Une attaque ? répéta Sirius visiblement pas aussi au courant que Remus

- Notre Dame du Magemagot, soupira Remus devant l'ignorance de son ami. Il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts là-bas il y a à peu près une semaine.

- Waouh, tu connais bien ta petite amie pour savoir tout ça sur son école ! l'admira Sirius

- Patmol, t'es vraiment désespérant, on n'est pas ensemble, soupira Remus. On est juste amis, elle vient d'arriver enfin ! Et si je sais autant de choses c'est que moi, contrairement à vous, je lis le journal !

- Oooh pardon, j'avais pas compris que tu ne lui avais pas encore demandé ! Toutes mes excuses ! »


End file.
